Tutus and Tied Dyed Tunics
by PeechTao
Summary: A psychotic jedi has impersonated Eeth to reak some Temple tricks. Tyedyeing, Mace in a Tutu, trying to flush Yoda? a funfilled adventure where Anakin is blamed for it all. sequilish to Getting a Pilot's Liscense.


Allright, this was an extra chapter to "Anakin's Life Sucks" (title subject to change :) but since it only tied in with it, and wasn't really an extra chapter . . .i decided to make it a book on it's own.

This is all about Anakin getting revenge on his Master, while elsewhere in the Temple, Len Keys (see previous book) is reaking his evil tricks on Eeth Koth. Very amusing, and quite fun. Enjoy and Review!

Remember, i own nothing except the concept of my book and Len Keys. Maybe MAce's underwear. Can I own Mace's underwear?

* * *

Anakin crept silently into his Master's room. He had planned this moment the day Obi-Wan commanded him to take the awful pilot's test, he was going to see it through to the hilarious end. Anakin stalked over to his Master's bed, lifting the tube of tack-tack bugs. In one motion he lifted the bed spread and tossed the bugs in, ready to scream with laughter when Obi-Wan jumped to his waking. To the padawan's surprise, the bed was empty. "Master?" he whispered taking a closer look. It was too late. The blanket was attached to a string, the string to a trigger, the trigger to a mini air cannon curiously modified. Anakin glanced at the cannon as it shot blue, green pastry cream over his entire body.

Obi-wan turned to a different holonet channel from his spot in a high backed chair that had previously hidden him from view. "Goodnight, Padawan!" He said with a victorious voice as Anakin thumbed to the washroom to clean up.

Elsewhere in the Temple a much worse sort of prank was being pulled on a Councilor, namely Eeth Koth. Len Keeys had paid the horned being a visit that ended not-so-pleasantly. While the insane man rummaged through Eeth's closet, the mention Councilor lay, bound and gagged in a corner to watch in dire horror. Keeys paid his constant noises no mind as he tried on this thing and that before settling on a pair of floral thigh length shorts, checkered shirt, and high heeled boots. Eeth Koth fainted at the sight of the fat psychopath in such small garb. Truly he felt like turning over and throwing up! He swore he had gotten rid of the embarrassing garb years ago but it must have fallen into one of the black holes of his closet.

Keeys then did the unthinkable. He clipped a small holo monitor to his belt which transformed his entire visage to the small form that was Eeth. He smiled at this evil accomplishment and headed out into the Temple. His first stop, the laundry room. It was still quite early so little to no one was walking the halls. The fake Eeth entered the laundry room and extracted the dye from his robe. He smiled again, watching the colors mix.

* * *

"Anakin Skywalker!" Mace boomed through the comm unit on the padawan's wall. "Come to the Council Room NOW!" 

The boy leapt out of bed after hearing his name. He pulled on his clothes in the fastest way he'd ever known. Afterward he evaded his Master's questioning look and raced down the hall, ready to beg for forgiveness if that's what it came to. He still hadn't the slightest idea of what he'd done. He tried to compose himself outside the Council Room, fixed his hair, straightened his tunic, then an angry voice buzzed over the comm of Aali Dif, the Council secretary.

"Is Anakin here yet, the blasted bantha rear!"Mace growled.

Anakin froze in terror. What _did_ he do? As far as he could remember nothing since the boxer pants incident but that was at least a month ago. Whatever it was Mace was ready to kill him!

Aali looked at Skywalker with dagger eyes. "You may go in now." She grumbled. The doors opened and the padawan went in, perceiving the secretary calling him a less-than-Jedi-like name in Chalactian.

Mace was pacing back and forth , joined in the room only by Master Eeth Koth who sat patiently in his chair. The Head Councilor whipped around to face the troublesome boy. "I turned my back with all those bug pranks that keep me up half the night, and only but you on a forgiving two week trash detail for that degrading boxer idea, but now!" he paced some more, "You have over stepped your boundary this time! If it wasn't for your Master and Qui-Gon, rest is soul, I would expel you now and be rid of everything!"

Anakin gulped down his utter terror. He thought fervently of jumping out a window and swinging into a different Temple wing. Maybe hide a few weeks until all of this blew over.

"How do you think of these things?" Mace questioned, bringing Anakin's focus back on him, "Too much free time?" There was a pause so Anakin opened his mouth to speak but Mace cut him short. "No, I don't want to hear a word from you! This is down right wrong! It is going to take two hundred service droids perhaps months to clean up this mess!"

Just then the door opened and Adi Gallia strode in. She looked madder than a wet gundark, not to mention her tie-dyed tunic. Anakin burst into laughter which was quickly stifled after Mace slapped him in the back of his head.

"You little brat!" Adi shook terribly with wrath. "How dare you? How could you?"

Anakin's eyes bulged as he finely comprehended it all. "Me? You think I did this?"

She pulled out her lightsabor. "Start singing, songbird, or your fried!"

The padawan bolted behind a chair. Adi followed, leaping on top of it with her lightsabor held high and tie-dye gleaming in it's bright circular patterns. "No! Really, I didn't do this!" He pleaded, "Just ask Obi-Wan, I was busy getting blasted with his pastry cannon!"

Mace shook his head in disdain. "I don't want to know what your talking about. Just try, if you may, to explain how half the Temple's garments have been dyed to resemble gelatin deserts!"

Anakin shrugged , standing but backing away from Adi who was still perched on the chair. "What happened to Master Eeth's robes?" He asked, indicating the strange garb the Master wore.

Eeth stood, stretching to his full height. "This . . .makes me feel pretty!" He turned as if in disgust and left.

"All right, that was weird."

* * *

The fake Eeth passed Mace another glass of strong Malestar Ale. "I accepted the boy," Mace took a shot, "Let him be trained and how does he repay me? Tie-dye and galactic embarrassment!" he filled his glass again and emptied it in a swallow. After a few more, he set his glass down with a belch. He looked over Eeth a slapped a hand on his shoulder. "I do think you look pretty. Perhaps I should get myself some clothes like that. Adi Gallia walked by, and Mace picked up his glass and dipped it at her. "Just don't make me wear those." 

Len Keeys slipped a pill into Mace's glass as Adi smacked him. The Head Councilor chuckled some and drank the glass's contents. He looked at the cup then at Len. "This doesn't taste . . ." In seconds he was passed out on the table top. Keeys gave that smile and dragged the Councilor away.

Mace Windu, Jedi Master and Councilor, woke up that morning strung high above the floor in the Temple's grand entrance hall, wearing . . .a tutu.

* * *

Anakin rolled out of bed and hit the floor as a shout came through his door. 

"Are you awake, boy, because I'm coming in!" Obi-Wan was yelling.

The padawan sighed and opened his door with a yawn. There, clad in pink and slippers was Master Windu. This time, Skywalker did well not to laugh.

"Let me guess, you plan to deny this tutu belongs to you?" Obi-Wan growled through gritted teeth.

"Why is everyone so quick to blame me?" Anakin shrugs, "It is a clever shade on you, Master Windu, if I may say so."

"You may not!" Windu ripped the poofy skirt off and pulled his outer robe tightly closed. "Honestly who else could have done it? I was sitting with Eeth having a drink," He pointed a finger at the boy, "Which I should never catch you doing by the way! I must have passed out. Bt I only had a few glasses and it takes at least two bottle to faze me."

"Maybe we should talk to Master Eeth," Anakin offered, hoping to pass the blame on someone, anyone, else.

They headed into the Master's room to find it in dire shambles, the true Eeth tied up in the corner. Obi-Wan removed the gag.

"Thank goodness you are here!" Eeth blurts out, "Len Keeys . . . He has taken on my form and is running rampant!" He noted the pink shoes Mace was sporting. "Well, I see the two of you have already met."

Anakin looked around. "If I was a crazed, former Jedi, lunatic . . .where would I be?"

* * *

Len Keeys flushed the toilet again but the stubborn load refused to go down. He grimaced, pulling out a plunger. "Ugly toad stool, just go down!" 

"Insane you are!" Yoda yelled, being pushed into the bowl further, "HELP ME!"

Len's force sensitivity alerted him to the presence of others coming to the rescue. He leapt out the window to his ever ready cruiser and took off.

Anakin happened upon Yoda's situation first, bursting into laughter that he had guessed so correctly. The plunger was stuck between his ears and half his body was stuck in the bowl. "Shut up you must, or kill you I will!" He grumbled, climbing out. "Len Keeys it was."

"We know now." Mace said.

Anakin pointed at him. "HA! So it wasn't me! I have proof!" The boy ran from the apartment.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Okay, okay, I'll sign him up for a psychiatric evaluation in the morning."


End file.
